


Hospital Food

by addie71



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-22
Updated: 2009-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke's in the hospital following surgery and needs to eat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Food

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honeyandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Honeyandvinegar).



> C/Z 'o course, it's for Honeyandvinegar! This from our 'conversation' the other night. It's the best I could come up with, hon, hope you like it.

Zeke moaned softly and tried to open his eyes, but the effort was too much and he sank back into a restless sleep. 

The next time he woke, he realized that he wasn’t alone, someone was holding his hand. He moaned and again and this time was able to open his eyes a little. Oh yeah, the hospital. Zeke couldn’t believe it when his doctor told him that all the ‘colds’ he had been dealing with this past winter was really tonsillitis and if he wanted to stop being sick all the time he would have to have them out. “But, doc, kids get their tonsils out; I’m twenty two years old!” But the doctor assured him that many adults did indeed have the procedure done and his suffering would only get worse if he didn’t. 

So Zeke had given in and now found himself lying in a hospital bed, groggy, with a sore throat and Casey’s head lying near his arm on the bed, his hand firmly clasped around Zeke’s and fast asleep. Zeke smiled to himself as he felt himself drift back into a doze. 

The third time he opened his eyes, he was much more alert, which was good, but he was also very much more aware of the rawness of this throat; not so good. 

“Oh good; you’re awake, Sleepyhead!” Casey smiled at him from the chair next to the bed. He had a spoon and was eating a dish of chocolate pudding. “Are you hungry?” 

Zeke groaned out a weak “No.” 

“Well you slept through your lunch and I grabbed this just as they took the tray away. But it’s really yours and you can finish it if you want to.” 

Zeke just shook his head slowly and closed his eyes. But after a while he realized he couldn’t go back to sleep, so he slowly opened his eyes again. “Time?” he managed to ask. 

“It’s about 3:30. You really didn’t want to wake up there, babe. They were worried about you, so because of that and because you are an adult,” this punctuated with giggles, “they’ve decided that you need to stay overnight for observation.” Normally tonsillectomies were outpatient surgeries and Casey knew Zeke wouldn’t like staying for the night. 

A pained expression crossed Zeke’s face and he rolled his eyes. Bad enough he had to have his fucking tonsils out, now they were making him stay over. Just fucking wonderful. 

Casey noticed the pained look on Zeke’s face. “Hey, come on; it won’t be _that_ bad. At least there’s no one in the other bed and they told me I could stay if I want. This recliner makes into a guest bed.” Zeke just grunted. 

The afternoon wore on. Zeke was wide awake now, bored and crabby. He hurt, he was stuck in a hospital bed, there was nothing good on T.V., conversation was at a minimum as his throat hurt and since they had planned to go home today he hadn’t brought a book or anything else to help pass the time

By the time his dinner tray came, Zeke was thrilled; both because he _was_ getting hungry and because it gave him something to do. But even though his throat was hurting, when he saw that his dinner consisted of all ‘soft’ foods and liquids he groaned and complained. “Shit, baby food!” He moved to push the offending tray away, but Casey was too quick for him. Grabbing the hospital table the tray was on, he kept it in front of Zeke. 

“Babe, you’ve got to eat something to keep up your strength. This stuff isn’t all that bad.” He hesitated. “Well this cold soup doesn’t look all that appealing, but there’s Jello, pudding and ice cream, Zeke! A kid would love having all that for dinner.” 

Zeke, looking adorable, just crossed his arms and sat there pouting. 

“Come on, babe, try a little.” Casey sat on the side of the bed and picked up the pudding and a spoon. “I know this is good, I had yours from your lunch tray, remember?” Casey dipped the spoon into the smooth, creamy dessert and brought it to Zeke’s lips. 

“I’m not a BABY!”

“Well you’re sure acting like one!” 

“Fu…oomph. ” The spoon found its way into Zeke’s mouth. With a quick flick of his wrist, Casey brought the empty spoon from Zeke’s mouth and dug into the pudding for another spoonful. 

“Not fair!” Another spoonful found its way in. 

Zeke decided to change his tactics and when Casey brought the spoon up for the third time, Zeke willingly opened his mouth and as Casey slid it back out, Zeke grabbed Casey’s wrist and held it in front of his face as he slowly swirled his tongue all around the spoon, eyes locked with Casey’s as he cleaned every last bit off. Then with his free hand he pulled the spoon out of Casey’s grasp and dipped in into the chocolate dessert. 

“Zeke! What are you doing?” Casey was half amused and half exasperated. Zeke didn’t respond, he just brought the spoon to Casey’s hand and spread the pudding on Casey’s thumb. Casey gasped as Zeke then began to lap it off of Casey’s hand. 

“Umm…tastes better now.” Casey half heartedly tried to pull away before he gave into the sensual feel of Zeke’s tongue on him. Casey was beginning to find it harder to breathe as Zeke laid the spoon on the tray and ran his hand up Casey’s arm, found its way to the back of Casey’s head and pulled him down for a sweet, creamy kiss. Casey finally pulled himself away, hissing out a protest. “Zeke, you _just_ had surgery. We’re not going to…oh…ohhhhhhhh…” as Zeke’s hand slid down Casey’s arm and over to the front of his jeans where he began to massage Casey through the thick material. Then, before he could think, Zeke’s hand went back to Casey’s neck and he pulled him down again and began to ravish his mouth. Casey melted into the kiss and by the time he came up for air found that he had somehow managed to crawl up onto the bed and was lying on top of Zeke with his legs splayed to either side of Zeke’s hips. He pushed himself up until he was sitting, still straddling the Zeke’s hips, eyes locked with the other boys’. 

Zeke slowly reached for the front of Casey’s jeans and began to open them. Casey, now oblivious to anything other than Zeke, began to throb and twitch inside his jeans. He made one more half hearted plea to Zeke to eat his dinner, but Zeke just smirked and said “That’s what I’m trying to do.” 

He finished opening the jeans, slid his hand inside Casey’s boxers and began to caress his now throbbing erection. “Scoot up closer, babe.” Casey complied as Zeke lowered the head of the hospital bed so that he was lying with Casey’s weeping cock level with his mouth. Then he reached over to grab the spoon and the dish of pudding. “I think my dinner will taste better now.” 

He spooned some of the pudding onto the head of Casey’s cock then leaned forward and lapped the pudding off before taking Casey into his mouth to suck on the head wanting to make sure he had every bit cleaned off. Casey moaned with pleasure then slowly pulled himself out of Zeke’s mouth, “So good, babe, so good.” 

Zeke reached for the dish again and as he finished spooning the last little bit onto Casey there was a loud knock, and the sound of footsteps coming closer. Before either could move, the curtain was flung back, “Hello Zeke, I’m just here to get your vit….OH MY GAWWD!!”


End file.
